cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Skeleton King
The 'Skeleton King '''is secondary antagonist of the episode ''Haunted Forest of Doom in the Nature Dragon franchise. He was known as one of the most dangerous warlocks who nearly wiped all life in the 2nd dimension but was defeated by the Kings of the Past. Only a powerful sorcerer can revive the Skeleton King and he will continue to eradicate all life on Earth. Background Centuries ago, the Skeleton King once lived in the Underworld and was blatantly disgusted by the humans and other living creatures that roamed the planet. With an undead army, the Skeleton King escaped the Underworld and led an assault against the 2nd dimension. Although, he was very close to succeeding, the Skeleton King and his army were defeated and banished to the Underworld. Despite being defeated, the Skeleton King vows vengeance against the Kings of the Past and hopes that a sorcerer will free him from his imprisonment. Personality The Skeleton King is basically a darker version of Luther. While Luther is focused on ruling the human race, the Skeleton King is focused on destroying the human race and it's probably because of his undead nature. Aside from his evil and barbaric nature, he does show respect and kindness for his minions and allies. The Skeleton King doesn't have time for people, he classifies as an interference and will do anything to eliminate them. Physical appearance The Skeleton King is a skeletal being with burning red eyes, wearing a red robe and black cloak. Abilities After the Skeleton King's first death, he required a large amount of magic to stay in the living world, which is why if Luther's staff is destroyed, the Skeleton King will return to the Underworld portal and will remain there for an eternity. Appearances The Haunted Forest of Doom Once Xavier, Zaheer and the gang were imprisoned in a cage by the Goons, the Bat King unleashed the Skeleton King and his army by using his staff's magic. Once they were unleashed, Luther gave the undead army, different kinds of weapons. The Skeleton King began to give his men orders and while he was doing that, Xavier and Prince Manchas free the gang and they begin to fight the undead army. Maurice managed to break Luther's staff and the undead army was sucked back in the portal and obliterated. However, Luther had a pouch of magic to keep the Skeleton King in the living world. Xavier tried to attack the Skeleton King but he blasted back the king with his skeletal staff and knocked him out. The Skeleton King planned to kill Zaheer by turning him into stone and smashing him into pieces. The Skeleton King lunged at Zaheer but he threw the king back into the portal by kicking him up with his legs. Once the Skeleton King was thrown into the portal, he was fatally obliterated and shattered into pieces. Category:Skeletons Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Magic Users Category:Kings Category:Monsters Category:Warriors Category:Deceased characters Category:French characters Category:Animated characters Category:European characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Wooten Villains Category:Creatures Category:TV Animation characters